Lo lamento, Brina
by MmaryJoD
Summary: Ella es fuerte, independiente y testaruda, por esa razón, Harvey nunca imaginó verla tan... rota


Hola! Vengo con otro one shot, pero ahora con Harvey, si se puede catalogar así.

Espero les guste.

Recomendación musical: Mad world de Imagine Dragons

...

—Harvey, querido, gracias por venir, no sabía a quién recurrir y mi niña me preocupa mucho— fue lo primero que te dijo Hilda Spellman en cuanto entraste a su casa. Ha pasado una semana desde que encerraron a Lucifer y con él, se fue el novio de tu ex.

—Cómo está?— preguntaste, sabiendo la respuesta y temiendo no equivocarte.

—Destrozada es poco, no ha comido casi nada, echó a Salem hace unos días de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta que la acusó de no dormir. Ohhh por Lilith, me arrepiento tanto de haberla dormido, despertó horas después con los gritos más aterradores que he escuchado jamás.

"Desde entonces los licores de Zelda han desaparecido y sé quién los tiene, pero lo que me partió el corazón, fue entrar esta mañana y verla en la bañera, completamente ida, como esperando que algo apareciera."

"O alguien", pensaste, suspirando por la imagen de una Sabrina Spellman hecha añicos. Un remolino de emociones se creó en tu pecho; sospechabas por qué estaría mal, pero el hecho de que su novio actual la hiciera sufrir así, te provocó unos celos horribles, porque ni siquiera la viste llorando cuando terminaron.

Tocaste a su puerta, la primera vez que lo hacías; siempre pensaste que llegarías a ella por otras razones, no para intentar consolarla por la perdida de otro hombre.

—Sabrina, puedo pasar?— entre abriste la puerta después de unos minutos, cuando no obtuviste contestación.

Y la viste, encogida a los pies de su cama, con dos botellas vacías a un lado. Ella medio dormida, medio hipando. Diste tres grandes pasos hasta quedar a su altura, para agacharte y tocarle el hombro con suavidad. Ella alzó su cara en respuesta, abriendo los ojos al verte, aunque lo dudaste un momento, porque se veía bastante alcoholizada.

—Nick— susurró tan bajo que tuviste que leer sus labios, ibas a responder cuando se lanzó a tu cuello, sollozando y moviendo sus manos por tu nuca. —Volviste Nick, estás aquí.

Ahora el sorprendido fuiste tú, estaba tan borracha que te confundió con el brujo. Cuando abriste la boca para dejarle en claro que no lo eras, ella te tomó de la cara y te besó, de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.

Tenía pasión, anhelo, añoranza y también una increíble tranquilidad, una que manaba de ella, por creer que Nicholas había escapado del infierno.

—Perdóname Scratch, yo sé que no fue tu culpa, sé que me amas, sé que también lo hago— dijo contra tus labios.

Y esa parte te rompió el corazón, escucharla decir eso, dirigido a otra persona, movió cosas que ya creías muertas. Al parecer, no amabas tanto a Roz como creías.

Sabrina de nuevo te besó, esta vez un poco más desesperada, intentando demostrar sus palabras. Tal vez esperando a la par, una respuesta.

En ese momento sentiste todo el calor que la rubia estaba dispuesta a darte, y por todos los cielos que pensaste en dejarte llevar, darle gusto, mientras estaba ebria, creyendo que Nick estaba con ella.

Pero eres Harvey Kinkle y quieres a Roz, sí, quizás extrañas a la bruja que en ese momento ya estaba encima de ti, pero no era correcto. Y menos ahora, no cuando toda esa pasión no iba dirigida a ti.

—Brina, espera, soy Harvey.

Eso la detuvo y se quedó mirándote, tratando de procesar lo dicho, intentando separar tu imagen de la de Nick.

—Por qué?

—Tu tía me llamó y me pidió que viniera, están preocupados.

—No— casi gritó en respuesta —por qué no te quedaste callado.

Y ante eso, su rostro se descompuso en un puchero, uno que a pesar de ser increíblemente dulce, también cargaba una inmensidad tremenda de dolor.

—Lo lamento, Brina, por todo.

Ella asintió, pero sacó otra botella de debajo de la cama, una completamente llena de un líquido color sangre, que no se parecía a nada que hayas visto.

—Sabes que tomando no vas a traerlo de vuelta, ¿verdad?

La bruja te dedicó la mirada más gélida que jamás le habías visto, mucho menos hacia tu persona.

—Sabes que no es asunto tuyo, verdad? Tú no entiendes nada, prefieres ser ignorante de todo a tu alrededor, entonces porque no vuelves a tu perfecta vida y dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa.

Acto seguido, se rompió una botella vacía sin siquiera tocarla. No pudiste evitar sentir miedo, habías visto lo que le hizo a esos ángeles y no fue algo lindo. Y la Sabrina que nunca te hubiera lastimado, tenías la sensación de que se la habían llevado con Nicholas Scratch.

—Brina, viste a mi papá, sabes lo que le hacía el alcohol, creo que sí entiendo lo que intentas hacer y eres mi amiga, por supuesto que es asunto mío.

—Si de verdad me amaste, dejarás que haga lo que me venga en gana— utilizó las palabras que le dijiste hace unas semanas atrás, sin remordimiento, todo con tal de que cerraras la boca.

—Si de verdad lo amas, volverás a ser la Sabrina de la que se enamoró, la terca e irreverente Spellman que tanto amaba. Te gustaría que te viera así?

Eso le dolió, la viste encogerse aun más y te hizo sentir mal en el acto, pero no podías permitir que siguiera así, no era la Sabrina que conocías, ni la que el adoraba; recuerdas la manera en la que, delante de todos le dijo que la amaba y lo que hizo, sin dudar, todo para que ella estuviera bien. Probablemente eso es algo que ni el Harvey más enamorado hubiera hecho por ella.

También viene a tu memoria lo mucho que él te llegó a envidiar cuando lo conociste, la manera en que habló de tu ya ex en ese entonces. Como la seguía en sus locuras y la respetaba con ese enorme poder que no le daba miedo, todo completamente diferente.

Y ahora los papeles cambiaron, ahora tú lo envidiabas a él, porque contigo Sabrina nunca mostró debilidad, a ti ella te demostró su fuerza sobrenatural. Él se había llevado la parte mortal, la vulnerable.

—Sólo así lo veo, lo veo entrar a mi habitación y recostarse conmigo, nunca dice nada pero, está bien, está aquí y lo beso y me abraza, asegurándome que estaré bien, que se quedará, como siempre lo hacía.

Y eso es lo que le gustó de él, que no debía protegerlo, que era lo contrario a ti, que Scratch siempre cuidaba de ella.

—Qué sentiría él al verte así?

Lo meditó un momento, la viste perderse en sus pensamientos, probablemente buscando la respuesta y entonces, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

—Probablemnte le encantaría, se sentiría muy alagado— una pequeña risa escapó de su garganta junto con una lágrima, que bajó por su mejilla. —Yo debería de ser la alagada, sabes?, él es guapísimo y me eligió a mí, la mestiza, la nueva, la que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pero soltó la botella que hasta el momento había estado abrazando, como si tenerla contra sí, la fuera a conectar con él.

—Nick quería que tuviéramos algo como lo que tuve contigo, quería que lo hiciera sentir especial. Pero no, él ya lo es, es inteligente y sorprendentemente dulce. Me apoyó en todo, aunque todo el mundo dijera que no.

"Él me dijo que quería sostenerme cuando cayera, pero siempre supe que no podría, no, porque él se lanzaba conmigo y anteponía su cuerpo para que cayera sobre él, ¿cómo no amarlo después de eso?"

Y mientras decía eso, comenzó a llorar, primero despacio, como quien no está segura de ello, luego se convirtió en una marea desbordante, un llanto más profundo, más desesperado, como si no hubiera llorado en toda una vida.

Y odiaste a Nicholas Scratch, por haberse metido en Brina de esta forma, por causarle este dolor, pero sobre todo, porque logró que lo amara probablemente más de lo que te quiso a ti.

Te sentaste a su lado, despacio para no asustarla, luego la abrazaste, mientras seguía contando historias de ambos, como la vez que lo llevó a una cabina de fotos, él hizo que salieran destellos, haciendo las fotos más maravillosas que se pudieron ver jamás.

O la ocasión que le enseñó a manejar, tomaron la carroza de la funeraria prestada, sus ojos brillaron aun más al mencionar lo bien que se le dio eso, a la hora, ya estaban echando carreras en la carretera, al parecer, el novio orgulloso no sólo había sido Nick, ella también presumía tener al chico más ardiente y el mejor estudiante del mundo como pareja.

Por último, se durmió describiéndote lo que un día de lluvia había hecho en su jardín, provocando la batalla de lodo más épica de todos los tiempos, en la que habían terminado completamente sucios y rodando en el suelo, para después escabullirse a su habitación, en donde se bañaron juntos, solamente eso, Nick ni siquiera había intentado algo, sólo había lavado su rubio cabello con una delicadeza infinita, porque él era un caballero, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y después de asegurarte que Sabrina se había dormido, fue tu turno de llorar, de arrepentirte por ser tan cerrado y prejuicioso, por no dejar que tu relación fuera tan mágica como la de ellos, sin siquiera necesitar los hechizos, porque él la aceptaba, como había dicho ella, la amaba siendo mestiza, algo que tú no supiste hacer.

—Lamento no haberte podido amar así, Brina, pero te prometo que te cuidaré hasta que él regrese.

Porque lo haría, ella buscaría la forma de sacarlo del infierno, o él encontraría la manera de volver a su lado. Ellos eran así, incluso cuando ni siquiera eran novios, siempre sabiendo que el otro lo necesitaba.

Y de nuevo te invadieron los celos, pero también una creciente alegría, de que la chica a quien mucho habías amado, encontró a alguien con quien, probablemente, compartiría los siglos que le quedaban por delante.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Me dejas un review?

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)


End file.
